


My Pride Angel

by Mia_sietesiete



Category: Karmaland
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_sietesiete/pseuds/Mia_sietesiete
Summary: Rubén vivía una vida normal, salia de fiesta con sus amigos, era buen estudiante, era un adolescente bastante comun. Pero tenia un pequeño secreto, era gay. Nunca se lo dijo a alguien ya que vivía con una familia extremadamente religiosa y conservadora,  además de que su colegio era de monjas, también bastante conservador. Nunca habría esperado que un día un evento paranormal cambiaría su vida para siempre.
Relationships: David Alonso Romero/Alejandro Yañez, Guillermo Díaz/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Manuel Fernandez/Miguel A. Rogel, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. ☁️Prologo☁️

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten este fic, también esta publicado en Wattpad y Twitter <3

N. O:

Sabado 15 de octubre del 2016, 2:16 am. El cuerpo de Samuel De luque fue encontrado al final de un callejón con pulso débil. Según sus amigos cercanos, acababa de salir de una fiesta sobre el conocido "Pride Month", aparentemente iba camino a su casa cuando lo atacaron. 

Fue encontrado con su ropa colorida, rota y su maquillaje con el tema del Pride, corrido por su cara. Tenia un brazo roto y múltiples moretones por todo el cuerpo, seguramente fue golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente. Se estimula que fue un acto de homofobia de unas tres o cuatro personas.

Desde que comenzó el mes se han encontrado diez casos similares por la ciudad y cientos en el país. Todos actos malvados por personas que no entendían que no era su problema lo que hicieran los demás. 

No se encontraron pruebas de quienes pudieron ser, no habían huellas y por los golpes y marcas se cree que la mayoría de los daños se hicieron por patadas.

Samuel de luque fue llevado a emergencias después de aproximadamente una hora y media de lo ocurrido.

•••••

Rubén Doblas era un adolescente normal, estudiaba en un buen colegio, salia de fiesta, sacaba buenas notas, era social, amable, cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista diría que es perfecto, y claramente no lo era. El se escondía bajo buenas notas y muchos amigos para intentar ocultar su mayor secreto. 

Era gay. 

Lo intento ocultar y negar por muchos años, pero con el tiempo se le hizo imposible dicha tarea. No era su culpa que existieran hombres tan apuestos y que el no pudiera evitar sentir una gran atracción hacia ellos. 

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie ya que la gran mayoría de sus familiares eran extremadamente religiosos y apesar de nunca ver un odio o desprecio hacia la comunidad lgbt de parte de sus amigos, prefirió no arriesgarse a ser rechazado o aun peor, delatado. Lo último que quería es que sus padres se enterasen que era gay, seguramente lo juzgarian e incluso lo hecharan de casa. De paso estaba en un colegio religioso, y si se enteraban de su sexualidad seguro lo expulsaban o suspendian.

Por ello siempre se esforzó en ocultarlo y ser lo más "heterosexual" que podía, nadie podia enterarse de que era gay jamas.


	2. ☁️1☁️

Narra Samuel:

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que desperté en una fria noche en un callejón, tenia la ropa rasgada, un gran dolor de cabeza y vagos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Al principio no entendíanada, intentaba pedir ayuda, gritaba, intenté llamar a alguien pero nadie me escucho, nadie me prestaba atención, era un maldito fantasma, literalmente, había sido condenado a quedarme en el mundo terrenal por el resto de mi vida. Después de eso no pude hablar con nadie, comer o beber cosas, o tener el simple placer de tocar a alguien en un abrazo o un simple roze.

Lastimosamente las películas mienten, y mucho. Por más que intenté no podia mover cosas, solo algunas pequeñas que no pesaban mucho. Mi cuerpo atravesaba casi todo, me tomo mucho tiempo aprender a mover un simple lápiz. 

Al ser un fantasma, no tenia mucho que hacer y solía pasear por toda la ciudad, visitaba mi antiguo hogar, mi escuela, a mis amigos, los veía desde las sobras anhelando poder verlos y hablar con ellos. 

También solía escabullirme en alguna biblioteca y leer libros mientras todos dormían. Algunas veces también entraba a casas ajenas y veía algunos programas de televisión en secreto. Tal vez era un fantasma más no era imbecil y aproveche lo más que pude el hecho de que nadie podia verme u escucharme. 

Todo eso fue en los primeros años, luego me empece a hacer preguntas, ¿que me abría pasado? ¿morí? ¿enterraron mi cuerpo? ¿donde esta? Por meses intente buscar la respuesta a esas preguntas, buscando cada pequeño indicio que me dijese que me habia pasado. Pero nunca encontré nada, ni siquiera mi cuerpo en el cementerio y con el tiempo simplemente me rendí.

••••

Narra Ruben:

Era una tarde soleada de un viernes, acaba de salir del colegio de una actividad extracurricular así que me tocaba ir a mi casa mas tarde y solo. Ya llevaba unos meses en la hermosa Karmaland, me habia tenido que mudar por el trabajo de mis padres. Por suerte suelo ser bastante social y logre hacer rápidamente amigos, aun asi no termino de acostumbrarme a esta ciudad. Todo fue muy repentino, de la nada mi mama llego a mi casa diciendo que nos teniamos que mudar, tuve que dejar todo, mi hogar, mi colegio y mis amigos para venir a esta ciudad.

Hace unas semanas había descubierto una pequeña casa del árbol abandonada, detrás de mi casa, solía ir ahí cuando estaba mal o simplemente quería estar solo. También iba a ver películas o simplemente contemplar las estrellas. Hoy era uno de esos días, habían anunciado que esta noche iba a haber una lluvia de meteoritos que se podría ver en toda la ciudad, por nada del mundo me iba a perder esa asombrosa oportunidad.

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mis padres y fui a mi habitación para buscar las cosas. Agarre una mochila y adentro metí todo lo necesario para esa noche, una manta, algo de ropa, mi laptop, una batería portátil para mi teléfono y baje a la cocina para tener algunas chucherías y bebida, de todas formas si tenia hambre podía volver a la casa.

La casa del árbol estaba detrás de mi casa,en el patio de una casa abandonada cercana. Siempre pregunte por los dueños, aparentemente habían dejado la casa hace años y un chico que vivía cerca de ahí era quien la mantenía, un día el desapareció y antes de que yo llegara nadie había entrado.

Yo mismo la empece a re-modelar y limpiar para poder pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera sin problemas, por suerte mis papas me dejaban ir siempre que quisiera, solo tenia que avisar antes de salir. Dentro de la casa del árbol podía ser libre, escuchar la música que quisiera, ponerme la ropa con la que estoy cómodo, ser yo mismo sin ningún problema. Y esta noche no seria la excepción.

••••

Narra Samuel:

La brisa causaba un cosquilleo en mi cara, apesar de no poder sentirla directamente, pequeñas cosquillas frías atravesaban mi cara junto a el viento. Estaba en uno de mis parques favoritos de la ciudad, recordaba venir de pequeño con mis padres a jugar, había veces que solo caminábamos o alquilabamos unas bicicletas para pasear. Añoraba esos momentos, extrañaba hablar con alguien, ver a mis padres u amigos, pero era imposible.

Al comienzo de todo solía ir a verlos, aun que sabia que no podían verme o escucharme era relajante saber que estaban bien. Con el tiempo se volvió algo más doloroso, los extrañaba demasiado, así que decidí que solo los iría a ver una vez al mes, ver como estaban, y luego irme. Hoy era el día en que iría a la casa de mis padres, por suerte aun recordaba algunos lugares por donde entrar o salir así que iba sin problema alguno. 

También iba a aprovechar para ver la noche de meteoritos en un lugar especial cerca de casa de mis padres, desde pequeño tuve un gran amor por la astronomía, amaba todo lo que era el cosmos y las estrellas. Y no pensaba perderme esta noche, especialmente porque esta lluvia solo ocurria aproximadamente cada 7 años, no veía una desde pequeño.

Siempre se había podido ver esa lluvia de meteoritos desde mi ciudad, algunos años tenias que usar un telescopio, ya que estad no se veían fácilmente, pero en lo normal, se veía desde todos lados. Recuerdo que mis padres me contaban que se conocieron en una de esas lluvias de estrellas, habian organizado una pequeña fiesta cerca de la montaña, ahí se veia espectacular la noche estrellada. Los organizadores eran amigos de ellos, por lo que se vieron por primera vez en dicha noche, ellos me decían que fue algo especial, como si sus almas se hubieran unido esa noche y ya no pudieran separarlas, y desde entonces empezaron a conocerse y eventualmente se casaron.

Recuerdo que de pequeño quería llevar a alguna chica ahí para ser como mis padres y tener una linda relación como la de ellos, oh pequeño Samuel, si supieras que las tías no te van.

Mis padres siempre tuvieron lo necesario para darnos una vida digna, ropa bonita, un buen colegio, tres comidas al día y uno que otro capricho. Y gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo de mi madre, logramos vivir en una hermosa y gigantesca casa, a pesar que desde hace algunos años se ha vuelto más gris y triste, siempre ha mantenido su hermosura. 

Era una casa grande y blanca, con algunos toques amarillos y negros. Tenia varios ventanales y estaba resguardada bajo una cerca grisácea. Para poder entrar aprovechaba la cerca, me subía encima de algunos cubos de basura y ya que la electricidad no me afectaba, podía pasar fácilmente. 

Usualmente llegaba a la hora de la cena, me gustaba escucharlos conversar, escuchar si decían como había ido su día o simplemente una charla común y corriente. Era lo más cercano que tenía a hablar con ellos y lo amaba. 

Estuve algunas horas en casa de mis padres hasta que termino de anochecer y ya era hora de ver las estrellas. Siempre iba a una casa del arbol cercana, estaba en el patio de la casa de un antiguo amigo, Frank, el y yo la construimos de pequeños junto a su padre, un día se tuvo que ir a otra ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres, y nunca más volvió, solo hablaba con el desde redes sociales pero desde que soy un "fantasma" nunca más supe de el. Aun así seguí yendo de vez en cuando a nuestra casa del arbol, nunca se vendió donde antiguamente el vivía así que no había problema alguno con que estuviera ahí, mucho menos ahora que era literalmente invisible. 

Atravesé algunas cercas hasta llegar al patio donde estaba la casa del arbol, me extraño bastante ver que de esta salia música, bastante baja pero se podía escuchar si estabas cerca. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima de aquel gigantesco arbol donde había construido la casa, no me esperaba en lo absoluto ver a un chico sentado en el suelo de madera tarareando canciones mientras escribía algo en una libreta.

Las luces multicolores iluminaban su cara, tenia una pulcra tez blanca, una nariz perfectamente perfilada, unos lindos y ligeramente abultados labios carmesí, sus largas pestañas resaltaban de sus ojos, los cuales no terminaba de diferenciar su color, y unas lindas pecas decoraban su bello rostro. Tenia un castaño y desordenado cabello, pero le quedaba muy bien. Traía un holgado suéter rosa y un short corto. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero era de los chicos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, y no pude evitar flecharme al instante.

De un segundo para otro su mirada se movió hacia mí, era como si me atravesara el alma. No era como otras veces que me encontraba a qlguna persona en la calle y me daba la impresión que me miraba, ya que sabía perfectamente que no lo hacía, literalmente era invisible para los demás. Esta vez realmente sentía su penetrante mirada sobre la mía y por alguna razón no podía apartarla. Un raro cosquilleo atraveso mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo así con una simple mirada, y no entendía el porqué. Era primera vez en mi vida que veía a ese chico, y estaba seguro que no quería que fuera la última.

••••

Narra Ruben:

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora en la casa del arbol, el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna se asomaba por el horizonte. Las estrellas ya empezaban a verse, pero aun faltaban algunas horas para la lluvia de meteoritos. Hasta que ese momento llegara, estaba tranquilamente sentado en el suelo de madera escuchando música y dibujando esperando a ver la hermosa lluvia.

Según había investigado solo ocurría cada siete años, y Karmaland era de las ciudades donde se veía mejor y de una manera más hermosa. Había sido afortunado al llegar justo en rl año donde iba a ocurrir tan espectacular evento. 

Le había tomado un gran cariño a la casa del árbol, era como mi lugar secreto donde podía ser feliz, escuchar la música que quisiera, dibujar lo que quisiera y a quienes quisiera, y ponerme todo lo que se me diera la gana. A pesar de nunca haber sido un chico "femenino" si disfrutaba de usar la ropa que usualmente se diría que era para mujeres. Shorts cortos, crop tops, faldas, ropa de color pastel, etc. Nunca me dejaron usar ropa así, y aun que lo intentase no podía estar tranquilo caminando en la calle sin que ne dijeran maricon o gay, como si eso fuera un insulto.

Pero en la casa del arbol podía ser libre y usar lo que quisiera, la ropa la conseguía por tiendas online o habían veces en las que nieves compraba ropa por mi, de esa manera podia ahorrarme comentarios asquerosos. En ese momento estaba con uno de mis suéteres favoritos, era de un rosa pastel y traía una pequeña rosa bordada, también me había puesto unos shorts ya que había algo de calor, y puedo decir que estaba más feliz y tranquilo que nunca.

Pero esa paz y felicidad no duraron demasiado que digamos. Algunos ruidos de afuera de la casa encendieron todas las alertas en mi cabeza. Para mi suerte mis padres casi nunca venían a la casa del arbol, únicamente me mandaban mensajes por WhatsApp o me llamaban si me necesitaban, nunca venían ¿Pero y si esta era la primera vez? ¿Y si estaba alguno de los dos estaba subiendo las escaleras para venir a buscarme?

Me asome por la ventana tomando las mayores previsiones para que no me vieran en la caso de que fuera alguien, pero no habia nada, nadie, estaba el patio totalmente vacío. Supuse que todo había sido mi imaginación así que tome mi libreta de nuevo y puse nuevamente la música. 

Algunos toques de madera casi inaudibles hicieron que me volviera a alterar, solo que esta vez se abrió por completo la pequeña puerta en el suelo que daba a la salida de la casa, junto a unas escaleras de madera. Mi mirada quedo fijada en la pared, no podía apartarla, moverla, había quedado totalmente clavada en un punto fijo, era como si hubiera algo ahí que hiciera que no pudiese apartar mi mirada.

Me quede así unos minutos, sin apartar la mirada de aquel lugar donde sentía una extraña presencia. Sin darme cuenta, la lluvia había comenzado, mostrando miles de meteoritos y estrellas fugaces en el cielo estrellado. No paso mucho cuando cada vez que parpadeaba veia como una masa iba apareciendo de a poco donde tenia la mirada clavada. Hasta que finalmente se dio a ver una persona, un chico para ser exactos. Mi respiración se entrecorto, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y mi corazón se acelero, nunca en mi vida había visto a ese chico, y el hecho de que haya aparecido por arte de magia no ayudaba a que me tranquilizara.

-¿Quien cojones eres y que haces aqui?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten el comienzo de ese fic, me hace mucha ilusión y espero que les guste tanto como a mi <3


End file.
